


Ona i pogromczynie

by girlupnorth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlupnorth/pseuds/girlupnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilery: konkretne do 5.5, drobne do s6 (jeśli ktoś nie widział, to i tak nie będzie wiedział, o co chodzi);<br/>AU do 4.15-16</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ona i pogromczynie

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilery: konkretne do 5.5, drobne do s6 (jeśli ktoś nie widział, to i tak nie będzie wiedział, o co chodzi);  
> AU do 4.15-16

(W głowie Dawn wygląda to tak.)

Rozcina sobie dłoń, krojąc banana. Krew zbiera się przez chwilę w zagłębieniu dłoni, po czym spływa po palcach i plami kuchenny blat.

( - Boże, Dawn, mogłabyś trochę uważać - powiedziałaby Buffy, wyciągając z szafki utensylia do pierwszej pomocy. - A jeśli zajrzy tu Angel? Wiesz, że nie możemy go narażać na zetknięcie z krwią! To... to... to po prostu _nieetyczne_.

Oczywiście, Angel wyjechał do Los Angeles. A Buffy od kilku miesięcy nie była w domu.)

W łazience Dawn wkłada rękę pod strumień zimnej wody, po czym przypomina sobie, że właściwie powinna tylko zdezynfekować i obandażować. Na półeczce leżą jakieś zapomniane przez Buffy kolczyki; chowa je do kieszeni spodni.

Ma już wyjść z łazienki, kiedy słyszy pukanie do drzwi wejściowych, a chwilę później - głos Faith. Z pokoju dobiegają odgłosy szamotaniny; Dawn instynktownie cofa się, cichutko zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- A gdzie jest Dawnie? - pyta po chwili Faith. - Hej, Dawnie, zgadnij, kto przyszedł?

\- Dawn jest u koleżanki - mówi mama, i przez moment Dawn ma nadzieję, że Faith uwierzy.

\- Tak, jasne - mówi Faith. - I dlatego robisz sobie kolację na dwa talerze? Dawnie! Pokaż się! Chcę zobaczyć, jak wyrosłaś!

Dawn w panice rozgląda się po łazience w poszukiwaniu czegoś, czym mogłaby zaatakować Faith. Butelka szamponu, żel pod prysznic, ręczniki... Dorastała z Buffy. Wie, jakie ma szanse w walce z pogromczynią.

\- Dawnie. Jeśli zaraz nie wyjdziesz, zacznę robić krzywdę twojej mamie - Faith brzmi teraz na lekko zirytowaną. - I nie próbuj nic kombinować, bo tym bardziej oberwiecie.

Dawn zaczyna cichutko płakać.

\- Liczę do trzech. Raz...

Wychodzi na dwa.

*

Faith zagania je do sypialni mamy, każe usiąść na łóżku i zaczyna przebijać się przez zawartość szuflady z kosmetykami do makijażu.

\- "Ladacznica"? Nieźle, Joyce - mówi, i zaczyna malować usta. Na łóżku Dawn trzęsie się od tłumionego płaczu.

( - Hej, Dawnie, jak tam? Złamałaś już serca wszystkim chłopakom ze szkoły? - zapytałaby Faith rok temu. Dawn polubiła ją od razu; Faith, mimo, że starsza i _cool_ , nie zachowywała się, jakby zjadła wszystkie rozumy i zawsze chwilę z nią rozmawiała, zanim biegła do kolejnego wampira. Nie tak, jak Buffy. Czasem nawet pozwalała jej popatrzeć. Zupełnie nie jak Buffy.)

\- Zapomniała o was - mówi Faith teraz, rzucając im gniewne spojrzenia, gestykulując, miotając się po pokoju. - Spełniłyście swoje zadanie i już od dawna nie jesteście jej potrzebne.

Buffy, oczywiście, wpada w ostatniej chwili i je ratuje. (Dzielna bohaterka.) Policja zabiera Faith; one we trzy wchodzą do domu, mama (oczywiście) wdzięczna i przejęta pojawieniem się ukochanej starszej córki.

\- Hej, coś ci się stało w rękę? - pyta Buffy, wskazując na niezdarnie założony bandaż Dawn. Dawn chowa rękę za siebie, rzucając jej krzywe spojrzenie.

\- Uważaj na siebie lepiej - mówi Buffy lekko. Tak jakby niepokazywanie się w domu od miesięcy dawało jej prawo do jakichkolwiek uwag na temat Dawn.

\- No tak, ty nie masz na to czasu - mówi, patrząc na Buffy ze złością. - Faith ma rację, kiedyś pojawisz się, gdy już będziemy martwe.

\- Hej, Dawnie, bez przesady - zaczyna Buffy, ale Dawn już odmaszerowuje na górę, znów zalewając się łzami.

Buffy wcale to nie rusza, rzecz jasna. Niedługo później Dawn słyszy, jak wariatka gada do siebie w wannie, a potem wychodzi na miasto, trzaskając drzwiami.

\- Patrol - mówi mama.

\- Aha. Jasne - odpowiada Dawn.

(Potem podbiera mamie "Ladacznicę" i chowa ją do swojej szuflady z drobiazgami, między dziecinne kosmetyki, które dostała na urodziny od Buffy. Szminka leży tam wciąż, gdy kolekcja Dawn zaczyna się powiększać o przypadkowe świecidełka ze sklepów z tanią biżuterią i wisiorki z Magicznego Pudełka.

Do jej niesfabrykowanych wspomnień brakuje jeszcze nieco ponad pół roku.)


End file.
